


go back to sleep

by bellafaithy



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I seriously don't know what this is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafaithy/pseuds/bellafaithy
Summary: “Kai, why firefly wings…” Yeonjun’s eyes open up like glued papers, eyes glazed over with sleep, and he looks straight up into Kai’s, just a breath away from his face. Yeonjun can’t seem to blink afterwards, his mind is like frozen over, surprised by the proximity.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i was...experimenting with yeonkai. ehek

Kai is an affectionate little brat who needs 24/7 of his hyungs’ attention. No one is excluded, even the all mighty Taehyun. Soobin is already too immune with the younger’s grabby hands and toothy grins every morning, when he is in need of his usual morning hugs and belly rubs, so usually he just gives in within the first 2 seconds and let the kid do whatever he wants. Unlike their dear big brother Yeonjun here.

“No. Touching. My. BELLY,” Yeonjun swats at Kai’s hands creeping from behind him, the younger pouting as Yeonjun clatters away with the dishes. “I have the emotional sensitivity capacity of a child so enlighten me on why you really like getting your hands on us and Everything you see.”

“I don’t put my hands on Everything I see,” Kai’s pout deepens and he stalks towards his next victim; Soobin quickly powerwalking into the living room, hopping face first onto the couch and Kai proceeds to whine out loud like a broken cat.

“I just like touching things that are soft and like,” Kai tries to express with the expression of his face and crooks of his fingers, yet failing miserably. “…jiggly.”

Something clatters very hard in the sink from the kitchen, and Yeonjun swears loud enough that Soobin winches from where he’s face-planted in the couch.

“If I may have a say in this,” Beomgyu voices out from where he’s wedged at the corner of the couch, Soobin now taking up a good third quarter of the space. “That sounds weird and alarming. I don’t think you should let Kai sleep in your room tonight, hyung.”

“But I’m serious!” Kai flaps his hands around like an excited yet frustrated misunderstood penguin. “I like anything that feels like a plushie. Hyungs just give the same feeling.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or upset with this knowledge, but thanks,” Yeonjun says with a flat expression, wiping his wet hands down on the sides of his pants as he comes out of the kitchen. 

“Kids, I’m going to bed. Please don’t wake me up by giving me a heart attack like last time.”

“On our defence, that was Taehyun’s idea,” somewhere out in the convenience store, Taehyun sneezes not so quietly at the fruits section.

“Hyung, I’m coming with you!” Kai exclaims, sounding too excited at the mere mention of going to sleep and sharing a single bed with a full-grown adult about his own size.

Originally, Kai intended to nap on Soobin’s bed since Yeonjun has a very bad habit of kicking aimlessly in his sleep, but Yeonjun, probably thinking that the maknae had meant he wanted to share the bed with him earlier, has already left some space for Kai to fit in, pressing himself to the wall with his back facing him.

So Kai takes his sketch book and pencil, climbs into bed slowly so as to not disturb Yeonjun’s sleepy state, tranquil like a cat.

He’s halfway through doodling a dragon with firefly’s wings and flowers as crowns when Yeonjun sighs, loud and long, and slowly turns around, shoulders squeezed against Kai’s and Kai looks down just in time for Yeonjun to open his eyes, blurry eyes blinking languidly at him.

“Hyung, thought you were sleeping?”

“I can’t sleep,” his words sound slurred and a bit incoherent, eyes closed. “I’m tired and my head feels heavy, but I can’t sleep.”

“Are you catching a cold?” 

“I feel fine. Just tired,” Yeonjun turns slightly, his left side pressed firmly against Kai’s side, peering down to see Kai’s fruity idea of the day in the form of carbon lines and colourful highlighters.

“What’re you drawing?” Yeonjun blinks, eyes dreamy, like he’s standing between that blurry line of dream and reality. Kai wonders if he even remembers himself asking this after this. “It’s a dragon with firefly wings.”

Yeonjun’s eyes are closed again. Kai looks down at him. “Why firefly wings…?” Yeonjun had mindlessly tangled his legs with Kai’s, hooking them down with him on the bed, snuggling close to the younger’s side like Kai is his personal human space heater.

He has always been like this, especially when sleep is making him so honest and open to the members. He would reach out to whatever objects that are within reach in his sleep and pulls them close to his body, regardless of what it is. More often than not, he scares the living daylights out of Beomgyu and Soobin in the middle of the night when they both are up for Beomgyu’s school works, yelling about parrots and blue neon shirts out of all things.

Kai rests his cheek in the palm of his hand, staring at Yeonjun’s features. The sun is high up in the sky, blaring its sunray like laser beams to the ground, yet the room is pretty much secluded by its light from the curtain’s half-drawn towards the middle. 

He’s got such nice skin, Kai comments in his head, cocking his head to the side for a better view of Yeonjun’s feature. It’s like he’s being pulled down by an invisible force, face slowly leaning downwards in the dead silence.

“Kaiii-ah, why firefly wings…” Yeonjun’s eyes open up like glued papers, eyes glazed over with sleep, and he looks straight up into Kai’s, just a breath away from his face. Yeonjun can’t seem to blink, his mind is like frozen over, surprised by the proximity.

And then Kai swoops down in the leu of the moment, thin lips pressing firmly against his thick ones.

“Yeonjun hyung,” the door clicks open, and Soobin’s familiar blob of black hair pops inside, bee-lining his vision towards the latter’s bed. Kai is doodling away on his sketch book, and Yeonjun’s striking blue hair seems to be snugly pressed against his side.

“Kai-ah, is hyung sleeping?” Soobin whispers from the door. Kai looks up, smiles and nods. “Ouh. Can you wake him up by 2? Teacher wants to see all of us at 2.30.”

Kai very slightly leans towards his left side, looking to be squishing the said hyung between him and the bed, gives an okay sign with his hand and grins. “Sure hyung,” he says, crescent eyes twinkling. Soobin blinks back at him. There’s something a bit…off, about the sight in front of him. But he can’t pinpoint where or what it is, so he figures that everything’s fine and nods, closing the door with a soft click on his way out.

The room is dead silent within a second. Kai stays in his position, feels Yeonjun’s tense body curled against his side and his warm breath, hitting the skin of his bicep in slow ragged waves, like he’s afraid to disturb this moment of silence. He bows, near so that his lips are a mere centimetre away from his temple. “Hyung,” he whispers. The tip of Yeonjun’s ear is tipping hot red, face buried in the folds of his hands and Kai’s biceps. He doesn’t answer.

“Are you mad?” the question comes out innocent, like the kiss just now was nothing but an insignificant peck to the cheek. Except it’s not.

Yeonjun doesn’t move. Then he shakes his head, the movement barely visible to unkeen eyes. A wide smile stretches Kai’s lips, swiftly pecks at skin of the older’s temple, delighting on the very obvious jump of his body at the contact before resuming his sketching.

“Go back to sleep, hyung.”


End file.
